Suffixes:☼
See also * -ùka\-ùk (-ik- -ìk-) -t:g Propositions ▼-▲-○ (кто::субъект)-(кого\что::объект)-(^кто\^что::посредник?:помощник?\средство:орудие) * учить: учитель, ученик, ... * учить: ?ученик, ?ук, ... * читать: читатель, ?текст? * писать: писатель, ?текст? * везти: ?извозчик, пассажир\?груз, ?животное\транспое:средство * (see also: Prop:Straightened_stemword Prop:x-affix-regular) Definitions --1 ☼состояние: состоять, 0 находиться в положение --2 ☼процесс: ход\развитие явления, смена::последовательный\ состояния+ в развитии --3 ☼акт: действие::единичный, поступок\::отдельный --4 ■результат: итог:конечный\вывод~\, завершать действие\ --1 сон:спячка опьянение голодание распад плавание || рабство равновесие неподвижность полнота ?мятеж --2 бросание пение сплавка рубка:зарубка --3 бросок полёт ~рвота --4 писать:письмо сплав рвота рубеж:зарубка:рубец:рубль чертёж ... ломота пахота ... поворот-поворачивание падение-падение:?упадок рождение-роды ... факт случай свершилось законченность ... ?? часть::?дискр\итерац, ??кадр\звено:цепь ... идти::просто\куда\как Models * ^: волоком(волоча), ~лежмя(legìmę<~legìma) :: Compare:gn-prefixes, Prop:x-affix-regular, Pronouns_and_adverbs vìrtte:vìrtA-vìrtɛte:vìrtjaA-vortite:vortjA-[vìrtnote:vìrtnovA?]-... g-suff:n:j (area+EXTENDED) +ov +ìn . +io +e +k +ka . atvìn atva atvio . . . tva aTEV atìn ate atio . . . te atov atìn at atio ate atùk atùka t anov . an anio ane anùk anùka n anev anìn ane aNIO anìk? ? -ne >> пересечение: e-t-te(io\ìn\), e-n-ne(io) O X A I -ja:o daja pekja rɛzaja nocja -a:O daa peka rɛzaa nocja -e:o daje peke rɛzaje noce -te:X date pekte rɛzate nocite -ta:x data pekta rɛzata nocita -tja:x datja pektja rɛzatja nocitja b корень+суфф\глагол:сущ+падеж\сущ+падеж (:: -mo\-te\vvv) * исп ◬: 0:LEGti 0:LEGɛti 1:LOGiti, если ☼=(leg:lega)-(legja:legjaa?)-(loge:logj:logja) ..? -u:g? ** пересечение i-ɛ, ..? ** (но пересечение с -e:-ja::jn ~>:: -ota\-otte\?-ina\-yni\) ** (но пересечение с -e._\-e.a ~> -_\-a :: goste>gost) * legte-leg (logite-loge) ** так как ◬ leg:lega не удобны для Compare:x-compound ** legte:legate удобнее но ◬ ate длинн+не:исп хотя ◉ важ ate > te Suffix usage array (see also: Prop:x-affix-regular) regular(IKVt), limited:I(JBZ), limited:OX(JE), ... -ne [-ùka -- I(6): IBZV_Je_ -- Ɛ(3): I____je_ -- A(3): I__Vk___ -- X(4): I__V__eT (:: ?maze-mazte, reke, pekte) -- O(5): I__VKJ_T (:: onutja-obove-*obute, datja\dadja-xxx-date, gatja-xxx-gate) Usage: (I)Nio::IƐAXO, (K)Nùka::iɛaxO, (V)tva::IɛAXO, (T)-te::iɛaXO₂, (?)-ne::i₁ƐAXO₂, (J)-ja::Iɛ₁x₁O, (B)-ìba::Iɛ₂x₁, (Z)-ezj::Iɛ₂x₁, (E)e::Xi₁ɛ₁, (?)ùka::Iɛ₁ (₁:неоднозначность, ₂:неоднозначность) * J(O:tja), K(A:an::стоянка/пьянка/гулянка/) -io :: meltìba≈meltva, -ne * t\n (O): dɛnio:?dɛn:dɛt, datio:danio, znanio:znan, poynio:poyt, sɛn, ?stan * t\n (OX): dìrtio, meltio:melnio:?melenio?, koln * t\en (O): naitio-naien, bytio-zabyen, bitio-bienio, mytio-obmyenio, ... * t\en (OX): ... :: vìrzt * ... jɛti=jɛtio? * ... I:ien-X:en IK__VTJ OOO ju ?______ rju u Ik____J obu u I______ du y I___V__ my-ry y I______ by a I____TJ da a I____T_ sta a I____t_ zna ɛ I______ dɛ i IK__V__ bi i I___V__ li i I______ i oy I______ poy ǫ I____ dǫtjo ę IV___ gę-klę I_BZV_J III I______ ƐƐƐ I___V__ AAA I___VT_ XXX IK__VTJ OOO p I__z__J lup I______ kyp . ?______ tep . p I__z___ kop ...... . . . p I______ top ...... . . . b I__Z__J grab ...... . . . b I__Z___ rǫb-drob ...... . . . v I__Z___ bav I______ gov . . . v I_B?___ prav ...... . . . v I_B____ kriv ...... . . . v ?___V_J lov ...... . . . m I______ skem I______ um . . . n I___V__ gon ?______ zvìn . . . t .......... ...... . I____T_ kit . d I_b___J sad I______ rùd . I___VT_ ɛd . d I_B____ xod ...... . I____T_ pad . d __BZ__J gord ...... . I______ ved9 . j i_b____ roj . . . . j i__Z___ kroj . . . . j __B____ ?baj . . . . r I______ dar I______ zìr ?___V__ or . ?______ ter r .......... . . . ?____T_ mer-der l I_B_V__ modl I______ bɛl . . I___V__ mel l I_B____ koyl ...... . . . l I__z___ doyl ...... . . . k I_B____ uk I______ ryk . I____T_ pek . k .......... ...... . I______ rek . g I_B____ slug ...... . I____T_ mog . g __B____ vorg ...... . I______ geg . x . . . ...... . s ?___V_j kos ...... . ?___V__ pas . c I_B____ proc ...... . I______ nec . z i______ voz ?______ bùrz . ___T maz . z .......... ...... . I______ vez . z .......... ...... . ?___Vt_ melz. z .......... ...... . ?___V__ lɛz .